


The Tweedledum

by MDST3559014



Category: Joe Versus the Volcano (1990)
Genre: Gen, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Joe and Patricia survive in the aftermath of the Big Wu, and so do the Waponi. What follows is a segue into their next adventure, and an opportunity to make Samuel Graynamore pay.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Tweedledum

A lone Waponi horn sounded through the stillness of the afternoon, followed by a cacophony of cheers and celebration. Taking shape through the haze was an island. They had done it!  
“Are you sure this is Hawaii?” asked Joe  
“We’ll find out soon enough.” Patricia responded.  
“We can’t find out soon enough. I know we said away from the things of man and all, but I’m ready for a decent meal and a shower”, he said.  
“Well, you’re in luck again, Joe”, Patricia said, “this is definitely Hawaii”.  
Joe followed her eyes and almost jumped at the sight of the enormous ferry with the word Hawaii on its side in letters three stories tall.  
“Which island do you think it is? Wait, never mind. It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we are safe, and that you saved us.” He gave Patricia a big kiss on the cheek, then gazed around at the others. “It’s amazing...”  
Nearly four days earlier, the island of Waponi Wu sank into the sea with Joe and Patricia surviving aboard Joe’s steamer trunks. As dawn broke, they were shocked to see how many others had survived as well. Drifting along in reed boats and makeshift rafts were most, if not all, of the people who lived on the island, and floating among them were cases and cases of Sunkist orange soda.  
Patricia had taken charge immediately. They gathered up the soda, and moved everyone onto the rafts and boats that they could maneuver. Then they paddled off in a direction that would bring them to a current that, eventually, brought them here to Hawaii.  
Joe laughed at how out of place the group looked as they came ashore on a beach at a crowded resort. They were an immediate sensation, with tourists gathering around to snap picture of the strange refugees. The crowd soon parted as security guards came rushing over.  
“Don’t use my last name”, Patricia whispered to Joe, pointing to a nearby beach umbrella with the words Royal Graynamore on it. Joe understood immediately and they did their best to explain the situation to the skeptical security guards without revealing that this was her father’s hotel. Thankfully, the guards were really only concerned with getting them all to leave as soon as possible, however, at the urging of the onlooking guests the weary bunch were permitted some food from the buffet.  
Once away from security, Patricia said to Joe, “I know what island we are on now, and we’ll need a boat to one of the larger islands in order to find an airport. Also, I want to get as far away from this place as possible.” Joe understood this. They were happy to be alive, but this trip had cost her the Tweedledee, a prize she had sought for years. Worse than losing her ship, though, was the loss of Dagmar and the boys. Her crew were her family, and Patricia was in pain. Her father’s hotel was the last place she wanted to be.  
Joe went to talk to Tobi about leaving the hotel, but was informed that the Waponi didn’t plan to go. They blamed Samuel Graynamore for the upsetting the Big Wu. When they learned that this was his resort, they refused to leave. “Graynamore promised a hero, and so my people thought we were all safe, but we were fooled. Graynamore’s scheming has taken our home from us. This is our home now”, Tobi exclaimed. This certainly simplified the travel logistics. Joe called two cabs.  
The cabs pulled up to the marina and they both got out. “We’ll have to ask around to see if we can hire a boat.” She pointed to the second cab, “you get the trunks unloaded and I’ll…” she stopped suddenly, staring in awe at something over Joe’s shoulder. Again, Joe followed her eyes. There before them, as if by miracle, was a gorgeous, gaff-rigged schooner, a ship in every way identical to the one Patricia had lost just days before. This was Samuel Graynamore’s second yacht, the Tweedledum.  
Patricia’s look grew icy as she stared at the ship. “I should have guessed it when I realized this was his island, that he would be here waiting for news. He’d want to personally oversee the start of the bubaru mining, and he’d want to start immediately.”  
“All the more reason for us to get out of here as soon as possible. I’ll go check on a boat”, Joe said, striding off toward the marina office.  
“Wait, Joe; I have an idea”, she interrupted, putting a hand on his arm and he was moving past. “I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to repay my father for the pain that he has caused,” she turned her determined gaze back to the ship, “but I know where I want to start.”


End file.
